In general, a variety of electronic devices are installed in a space such as home and work and are used as assisting devices for leading a convenient life. For example, there are electronic devices, such as a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), a Digital Video Disc (DVD) player, a Blu-ray™ disc player, a DivX player, a set-top box, a Personal Computer (PC), and a home theater, that may be installed and used in home. The number of electronic devices is on a trend of being gradually increased. Each of the aforementioned electronic devices has a plurality of operating buttons in the device itself and simultaneously has a remote control device for remotely controlling it. Because this remote control device is connected at least one by one per electronic device, a user may need an equivalent number of remote control devices to control the plurality of electronic devices. Because one or more of these remote control devices may be lost, there is a problem in that a corresponding electronic device connected with the lost remote control device is not controlled.
Therefore, recently, an integrated remote control device was developed. The integrated remote control device controls a plurality of peripheral electronic devices using one remote control device. The integrated remote control device receives a control code of a peripheral electronic device through one integrated control device and transmits a corresponding control signal to control the corresponding electronic device.
This integrated remote control device controls a plurality of electronic devices using one remote control device. However, for example, when a user watches a movie using related electronic devices, namely a home theater, a TV, and a Blu-ray™ disc player, there is a problem in that the integrated remote control device may need to control the three electronic devices separately.